EP 0 441 114 A describes a mechanism with two rollers that are covered by an elastic sliver and preferably can be used as fixing rollers in a copying machine. WO 98/42991 discloses a mechanism with a rotating bearing that is covered by an elastic sliver. DE 0 625 735 A1 describes an elastic fixing roll for copying and printing machines, where the roll comprises an elastic core and a defined coating layer. DE 10 2006 058 584 A1 and US 2008/0093026 A1 disclose a device for pressing a tape on a surface contour for a fiber/tow-placement method.
In view of the foregoing, at least one objective can be seen in providing a simple and flexible apparatus for depositing slivers on uneven surfaces. In addition, other objectives, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.